Decorative or traditional style wooden fences are often used in landscaping for visual appeal, to mark boundaries, or for privacy and security. As the material and labor costs of housing construction have risen in recent years so, too, has the cost of constructing a fence. This is especially true for traditional wooden fences such as the "good neighbor" fence because of the large amount of skilled labor involved in the traditional construction. It is desirable therefore to devise a method for rapid and economical assembly of a wooden fence with a minimum of skilled labor while maintaining the sturdiness of the construction as well as the traditional visual appeal.
A good neighbor fence, the type to which this invention is directed, is a traditional style of solid board fence which is constructed to look the same from both sides. That is, there is no "good" or "bad" side. Both sides of the fence are equally attractive. Assembly brackets have been suggested for post-and-rail fences, metal fences, and chain link fences, but as far as the inventor knows this is the first approach that has been suggested to make the construction of solid board fences and especially good neighbor fences more efficient and economical.
The inventor's copending patent application for a Fence Construction System discloses a system of metal brackets for rapid and sturdy construction of a solid board fence of the good neighbor type. The system as disclosed is suitable for construction of a fence on level ground or ground with a slight slope up to about 5.degree. from the horizontal. The present invention extends the usefulness of the fence construction system for constructing fences on more steeply sloping terrain by providing angled brackets that are adjustable in angle and in depth to accommodate the varying changes in slope.